


Forever & A Day

by Original_Sin1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Sin1995/pseuds/Original_Sin1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up right where Always left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She said....

Last time.....

“Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me happier than I deserve? Will you marry me?”

 

***

 

Hermione stared blank and frozen at Draco. Her heart stopped when he started singing, and she stopped breathing when he proposed. She knew in her heart what the answer was, but would she say it? Could she say it? Everyone was staring at her waiting for her response. It was her do-or-die moment now.

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded mutely crying and smiling. Draco looked confused for a few moments and then realised she was saying yes.

He pulled out the ring he'd taken to carrying around. It was a gorgeous piece, one he'd spent ages designing. A slim silver band that had a ruby eyed, citrine stone snake that had some “scales” in emerald. He slipped the ring on her finger, feeling her hand shaking as badly as his was. Hermione smiled through her tears and said “I love you.”

On the engraving on the inside if the band, was   
DAM + HJG 28.5.01  
He had consulted with Harry and Ginny on the design and the engraving as after her volatile relationship with Ron the two no longer spoke, let alone breathed in each others general direction, and he wanted her to forget the idiots jealousy and rantings and he shuddered remembering the weasel promised revenge on them both.

***  
The Broken Wand & Bent Broom, Knockturn Alley  
Ron Weasley was brooding and drunk. He hadn't been heard from since Draco and Hermione had started seeing each other and had been very cold when they had separated, going so far as to tell her “you made your choices, now live with them”. Ginny was shocked and angry when Ron called her friend a slut, -and a mudblood one at that-her and Harry had banished him from their home with several well-aimed stinging hexes pointed at his balls.

When Molly & Arthur had been informed of their son's callous words to his once best friend, he was promptly kicked out of the Burrow, barred from Bill and Fleur's, and from the joke shop. Ron was told he was essentially disowned and homeless until he could grow up and apologise, something he'd refused to do because to his way of thinking, he was in the right.

But that bitch and her slimy ferret would pay, and pay dearly. He grinned sadistically lifting the glass of firewhiskey to his mouth and started planning how to avenge his pride and hurt. Something for them both to hurt over for eternity. He drained the glass and left for his shitty little room above the bar and began correspondence with some of the remaining living Death Eaters left in Muggle London.

 

***


	2. Darkness and Other things Explained

Harry and Ginny stood arm in arm at the bar having watched the beautiful scene unfold before them. They had known what Draco was up to for weeks, and had helped him come up with how to propose in a way that would mean a lot to and for Hermione. Harry knew Hermione better than anyone and the two had come to be like siblings. So much so that Hermione and Harry had changed her name to Hermione Jean Granger-Potter and listed her as his adoptive sibling on all official paperwork, and so Harry could now claim he was looking out for his “big” sister, with Hermione older than him by three and a half months. Harry knew his sister best and they shared an eerily similar taste in music and it came to pass that for Hermione's birthday the previous year; Harry had given Draco the tickets a year ago for Bon Jovi who were playing for one night only at Madison Square Garden in New York City, saying if he had wanted to give Hermione a gift that she would truly love so soon into the relationship, then this was it.

Draco had escorted Hermione via Portkey to the Big Apple, and they had time for a small dinner before they went to the concert and Hermione sang along with every word of every song and explained to Draco that the song Always was her favourite by them. They had an amazing time and they moved in together after a couple months together. Hermione was living with Ginny and Harry having being miserable after breaking up with Ron, and after Ginny and the Weasleys had taken Hermione's side after a violent argument about her relationship with Draco, Ron was disowned until he could apologise and mean it for saying a nasty stream of abuse and threats to Hermione. Ginny was shocked and angry when Ron called her friend a slut, -and a mudblood one at that-her and Harry had banished him from their home with several well-aimed stinging hexes pointed at his balls. When Molly & Arthur had been informed of their son's callous words to his once best friend, he was promptly kicked out of the Burrow, barred from Bill and Fleur's, and from the joke shop.

Harry had wanted to press criminal charges, but Hermione told him not to bother, that Ron would eventually grow up and apologise but everyone knew he would never admit he was wrong. Ron was a selfish pig who could always find someone else to blame, and for the last eleven years Hermione, Harry and everyone else at Hogwarts and after Hogwarts had ignored it. Now they couldn't afford to anymore. Now he was a danger to them and their families, no matter how much it hurt to admit it.

 

Ron had gone very Dark, and no one could stop it. Harry Hermione & the Weasleys could only hope and pray that he didn't go six shades of Voldemort on their asses. Harry being who he was had tried to reason with Ron,only to have a strong thirty year old bourbon thrown in his face with a very slurred “fuck you Potter!” after it. Harry had very aptly responded by punching his once best friend in the face and responding with “go fuck yourself”, spinning on his heel and stalking away the tears running down his face once he thought he was far enough away from Ron. He flooed to his and Ginny's house and broke down on Hermione's shoulder crying like he once about a month after the War had when it hit him that his parents, Sirius and Remus were all gone, and he realised looking through all the baby pictures of himself being passed around their laps and he thought he was truly alone. Hermione had been there too, and hadn't told anyone not even Ginny. Which was when Harry decided to "adopt" Hermione. 

As head & heir of the Black & Potter houses, the goblins at Gringotts explained that either Sirius or Lily and James could posthumously adopt Hermione as Harry was head of the two houses , Hermione and Harry had changed her name to Hermione Jean Granger-Potter and listed her as his adoptive sibling on all official paperwork, and bank deeds.  
This had effectively entitled her to half each of all the Black & Potter Vaults, not that she'd ever be so shallow as to care about money. But as Harry assured her, it meant that she was sufficiently able to keep herself in books, and to keep her finances clean for the rest of her life. Ginny was overjoyed when she found out what had been done, and it officially upgraded Hermione to Lady of two houses, making her as good as a pureblood according to Ginny's information. Ginny had gone through some of the old Wizengamot archives to find the information and as far as she could tell it was still observed as a tradition. As they were now purebloods Harry had to go and suffer through the meetings. As if being Harry James Potter,the Boy-Who-Lived-Defeater-Of-Voldemort-Brother-Of-The-Smartest-Witch-In-A-Century wasn't a big enough title. Now he was Harry James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses Of Black & Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Defeater-Of-Voldemort-Brother-Of-The-Smartest-Witch-In-A-Century Member of the Wizengamot & Junior Auror. Now that was a mouthful and a half to say let alone think or write down as his office title when signing a letter. He'd once joked to Hermione that her office title was easy because she was Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, Lady of the House of Potter, Smartest-Witch-Of-The-Century-Sister-Of-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Defeater-Of-Voldemort & Head of the Department of Magical Creatures.


	3. You Scream Mine, I'll Scream yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Scene is in here. DO NOT READ IF SEX SCENES MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.

** After leaving the bar**   
Draco picked Hermione up & carried her bridal-style over the threshold of his hotel suite. She let out a very feminine girly giggle at his demand to do that for her every night for the rest of their lives. He stopped lined up the bed and then ran as fast as he could & threw her rather unceremoniously into a heap in the middle of the bed

He pulled out his wand and at Hermione's incredulous expression, proceeded to build a fort with the pillows and the sheets and when Hermione had laughingly realised what he was doing, she built what could only be described as a nest out of the thick blankets in the fort. Once the fort was up, he looked at his fiancee, and the threw his wand to the floor, stripped his jacket off and then he climbed up on the bed, grabbing Hermione's hips and yanking her back towards him.

“Dray, what are you-mmph” She was protesting, but he silenced her with a fierce kiss, nothing like the happy one they had shared earlier. He was pulling her towards him sliding his fingers up her thighs pulling the gold knee length dress up her legs, not even bothering to remove the gold stilettos on her feet. It was a kink of his to leave her heels on while shagging her senseless.

“I've missed you” he breathed his voice roughened and his grey eyes blown wide with lust. “I've missed the scent or your shower gel, your perfume. The way you feel when you curl up on my chest when you sleep,the way you comforted me after the -the dreams,how you tell me you love me even when I'm being a stupid prat even when I don't understand how you can possibly love me at all- ”

“Shut up and kiss me Draco” Hermione gasped touched by what he said, it was beautiful, but she was horny and wanted action to happen. As though he read her thoughts, he reached up her legs, and found, the black lace thong she had put over her very nicely hairless lower half. Ever since he had hinted he preferred her to have no hair below as it made him giving her oral easier and more pleasurable for them both,she had kept it spelled off. Even after they'd separated for those painful two months, she hadn't bothered to let it grow and simply did it as a habit.

He stared at her naked body having realised Hermione probably had to have been talked into going braless for the night by Ginny as his slightly prudish witch didn't generally neglect a bra. He licked his lips nervous as a horny teenager about to lose his virginity, and then pulled Hermione to the edge of the bed and knelt before her splayed legs. He smirked as he saw her quiver in anticipation and then repeatedly used his tongue to trace a trail from her entrance to clit and back again. He repeated the pattern a few more times and Hermione moaned out loud as he gently flicked his tongue back and forth across her clit eliciting more moans from Hermione's mouth. He then combined the powers of his tongue and fingers and Hermione sank into a blissful fog of ecstasy as he pumped his fingers in and out of her now dripping entrance and then he felt her shudder once, twice, and then she contracted around his fingers as she came loudly crying out Draco's name.

Draco watched her close her eyes softly and smirked as he spoke. “Now don't go passing out on me, love. We have all night and I intend to have you scream nothing but my name for the next few hours” 

Hermione smirked back in a perfect imitation of Draco as she said “I'll have you screaming my name first, love.” And as if to prove her point, she stood up, and stepped behind him and picked up her wand. She smiled and whispered the vanishing spell and Draco was naked and proving how horny he was. As he stood there hard and naked, she left him there for a few seconds, as he let his guards down she pounced. 

He caught her, and the laughing naked couple tumbled to the bed. She straddled him and as he went to thrust up to enter her, she kissed him but moved herself out of reach. Kissing her way down Draco's body, she stopped at his cock. And then very slowly licked up and down the shaft, over the head and back again, he wound his fingers through the thick chestnut and chocolate curls, and let her set the pace. Draco started to moan as Hermione hummed around him, the vibrations stirring him up.

She stood up before he could tell her he wanted her to ride him, she stopped and without any further hesitations,she straddled him and this time when he thrust up she was ready to meet him, thrust for thrust, every moan matched. When they came they did it together crying each others name, and then curled up with a very sleepy murmured“I love you” exchanged.

Neither of them noticed a twisted angry face in the window.


	4. Ron's First Revenge

Last time.... “Neither of them noticed a twisted angry face in the window”

)*()*(  
Godric’s Hollow

MALFOY & GRANGER-POTTER CELEBRATE A SNAPPY ENGAGEMENT WITH A SEX ROMP SCAMDAL CAUGHT ON CAMERA!  
Rita Skeeter- Daily Prophet Columnist  
In what believed to be pre-engagement photos and more pictures appearing to to be an after party-style celebration of their recent surprise engagement, wizarding and muggle photographs of Miss Hermione Granger-Potter and Mister Draco Malfoy have surfaced-all through one very thorough and very anonymous source- of the pair copulating.   
While it is extraordinary that despite their former stance on Muggle-born wizards and witches, Mrs Narcissa and Misters Draco & Lucius Malfoy have had nothing but praise for Miss Granger’s efforts as the youngest head of the Department of Magical Creatures, in a century- one can only imagine what the older Mr Malfoy and his wife have to say now on their only son’s engagement to a certain adoptive pureblood witch. Miss Granger and the younger Mr Malfoy have yet to even comment on this scandal. 

One wonders if they will care to comment, or why they suddenly got engaged after less than six months together? Why has a War heroine wanted to marry a known and supposedly reformed Death Eater? What does our golden boy Harry Potter have to say about his “sister”’s sudden engagement?

Inquiring minds want to know! 

Harry finished reading the surprisingly short newspaper article out loud, his voice deadly quiet and icy cold. Draco was silently glaring at the floor and Hermione was sitting there tears running down her beautiful face. Ginny had no trouble voicing her opinion.  
“That fucking bitch! How fucking dare she RUIN this for Draco and Mione! I ought to jinx her to oblivion and back-” Ginny stopped as something occurred to her. “Har, did she say an anonymous source??”  
“Yeah, why would she- SON OF A BITCH” he yelled startling Draco and Hermione.  
“What Potter? Why are you yelling about-” He spoke quietly before Hermione cut him off.   
“Motherfucker! Its Ronald isn’t it? I am going to make that- that- that little splinter prick, forget his own name and I am going to KILL HIM” She yelled. 

“Expelliarmus”Harry muttered taking Hermione’s wand before she hurt someone or herself. “Mione, calm down” Harry quietly instructed his sister. “You know as well as I do that you simply aren’t capable of hurting anyone anymore. Not since- ” He broke off knowing she didn’t want anyone to know the incident that he was referring to.

“Splinter- Prick? I would be presuming you mean my idiot brother then? ” George said his arrival previously unnoticed. “Mum and Dad are really upset and angry on Draco and Hermione’s part, they have reason to think Ickle-Ronnikins is demented enough to pull a stunt like this and have Skeeter write this garbage--” He broke off when noticed Hermione practically vibrating in anger, and Draco rubbing his jaw in remembered pain as he noticed his fiancee shaking, and then the dam broke and Hermione burst into tears as she screamed her anger and pain long and loud for the world to hear and glass began shattering as her wandless magic ignited.

Harry thinking fast, cast a Shield Charm around Hermione and himself so the glass only cut them not everyone else and fought his way to his sister wrapped his arms around her and wordlessly soothed her pain, calming her down enough so she got back under control. She clung to her brother as two orphans lost in the world would, and prayed Ron was done with his shit. She was over being made to feel like trash because of her choices and because she loved Draco. If Ron’s own damn family supported her over him, WHY couldn’t he let her be happy?  
“Because he is a miserable prick who can’t ever be happy. So he pisses all over anyone else’s happiness” Harry murmured in her ear. Hermione jumped not realising she had spoken aloud.  
“Harry? Can you let down the charm please?”Draco’s voice came through the bubble. “I think Ginny wants to repair her furniture.”  
“Oh, bite me Malfoy” came Ginny’s cheerful reply, with no bite in it anymore.  
And just like that, the tension dissolved as Draco hastily flashed a pair of false vampire fangs and hissed dramatically at the streaming sunlight coming through the windows.

Bow and Arrow, Muggle London.  
Ron threw down the paper, a smug expression crossing his already twisted features. Picking up his bourbon, he sneered and rubbed his arm absently where his splinching scar sat. Plotting his next revenge on how to sabotage the mud blood whore and her ferret, he thought about upping the ante on something more than exposing their sex life to the world. Perhaps maybe exposing her for the whore she really is, by doing a tell-all book with Skeeter? No, that’d be too easy. He frowned, his features becoming darker as he approached the young Muggle prostitute in his bed with golden brown ringlets.....


	5. Announcements

Last time: “He frowned, his features becoming darker as he approached the young Muggle prostitute in his bed with golden brown ringlets.....”

)*()*(  
Malfoy Manor  
Lucius was pissed. He ended up having to read the article after Draco had shown up ranting about how he wanted to absolutely DESTROY that Skeeter woman in court, and for good reason too. Narcissa was angered to the point of tears, that their engagement had been announced without first telling her, Lucius & presumably Harry, as Hermione's Lord of House. He itched to take his wand to the bitch himself, but his lifelong parole meant that he wasn't allowed to use his wand, or that of anyone else for casting any and all of the unforgivable curses. The elder Malfoy had a special kind of Trace on him to monitor his spell work, and he had to report to the Ministry every two months to get it renewed. Failure to report without good reason (death of spouse or heir) meant a one way ticket to the Kiss.  
Now, Hermione and Draco were going to have to release two statements, one a traditional engagement notice, in both The Quibbler & The Daily Prophet, and the second again in both magazine and paper, detailing their anger and sadness about such intimate photographs being taken without their knowledge or consent, and how they were intending to fully pursue legal action against Skeeter, the as yet "unnamed source" & photographer, individually and as a whole.

 

Less than a week later, The Quibbler sold out in three hours and needed a reprint when the following announcement appeared:

*Lord Harry James Potter, of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses Of Black & Potter, in conjunction with Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Malfoy are pleased to announce the engagement of Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Potter to Lord Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Lady Granger-Potter and the younger Lord Malfoy will be planning to announce the date of their magical bonding & nuptials within the next month.*

A beautiful photo was beside the announcement of a beaming Draco holding Hermione in a close embrace, her ring proudly on display with her hand resting on his chest over his heart, Harry & Ginny standing behind Hermione, with Lucius and Narcissa standing behind their son. All six of them were holding expressions of complete joy. Harry had personally made sure that Molly & Arthur had a copy of a photo of just the happy couple, much to their delighted surprise. Molly had immediately sent a tear stained letter to Hermione & Draco congratulating the couple and asking if they had chosen a date. She had also told them that she was very proud to call Hermione her daughter, and welcoming Draco to the Weasley family as a new son.

Later that month, Lucius drafted a carefully worded announcement for The Quibbler:   
*Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Potter and Lord Draco Abraxas Malfoy wish to announce that they are taking legal action against the Daily Prophet for the disgraceful violation of their privacy in the November 14th's edition of The Daily Prophet. Lady Granger-Potter and Lord Malfoy ask the public to respect their privacy at this difficult time.*


	6. Once upon a... Oh, shit

DECEMBER 17th

Hermione danced around the kitchen singing softly to herself while baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies for Draco.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream”

Ginny walked in and seeing her sister-in-law singing and dancing, just left the kitchen to Hermione's dreamy refrain, tapping Draco on the shoulder as she passed him pointing to where Hermione was.

“But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream”

Draco walked in behind Hermione and gently pulled her into a waltz, his rich baritone joining in with her soft lovely voice.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream ”

Just as he lowered his head to kiss his beautiful fiancée, the buzzer on the oven went off, disrupting the magic of the moment. Hermione laughed, and humming softly, pulled the cookies out of the oven. Instantly, Draco's hand snuck around Hermione's waist and stole one of the cooler cookies.

“Draco Abraxas Malfoy, don't think I couldn't see that! The cookies are for dessert” She chided laughingly.

“I know, love. But you're so in love with me, you'll let me have just this one” He smirked. “Never forget that I love you,too”

"I know. I love you Draco."

***

Two hours later, Harry walked in later than his usual time, looking very grim indeed. He kissed Ginny's cheek, sat down heavily and dropped his head into his hands.

“Harry? Are you alright?” Hermione asked.

“No. We caught a case about an hour and a half ago. It was a young muggle-born prostitute. She had been-- tortured to death. There is also evidence suggesting she was r-r-raped first” Harry let out a breath. “Bloody hell, it was awful. Her corpse had the Dark Mark above it. She had the word 'mudblood' carved into her chest”

Hermione gasped. This was absolutely awful. Draco, who was considerably paler than normal, wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders and squeezed gently. Everyone sat in stunned silence. They were all thinking the same thing: What was coming next? Another war? Merlin only knew what was in store for the wizarding world.

Bow and Arrow, Muggle London.

Ron walked back into his room and slammed the door violently. The Muggle whore was just the beginning of his journey to become a Neo-Death Eater. He smirked as he thought about his next challenge. The bitch would know he was coming for her and her pet ferret.


	7. Memories and gowns

Last time... He smirked as he thought about his next challenge. The bitch would know he was coming for her and her pet ferret.

Two and a half months later

-March 14 2002-

Hermione’s smile was radiant. She stood up on the dais at the dress shop while the seamstress fluttered around making sure that the dress fit perfectly. It was more than a custom gown. It was a stunningly beautiful work of art, with the style reflecting a time frame of somewhere around the 1870’s. It was a light gold colour that Hermione knew was the colour of Draco’s favourite champagne, with swirls of silver and emerald in delicate patterns up to the waist of the dress where the skirt met the corset which was just the perfect shade of pale gold. Ginny ducked her head as she wiped away her tears.

“oh ‘Mione, you look absolutely stunning!” she said sniffing quietly.   
“Miss Weasley- er Ginny- is correct, my dear. If Draco doesn’t lose his heart and mind at the sight of you in this dress, I’ll curse him myself” Narcissa Malfoy agreed. Hermione looked at the delicate patterns on the dress and twirled around slightly. She met Ginny’s brown shining eyes and Narcissa’s ice blue ones in the mirror and softly smiled as she smoothed her slim pale hands down the front of her dress and for a brief moment wished for her mother. Alas, that was an impossible wish for her to even think about making. Shortly after the war her parents were killed in a car wreck after their car broke down on a train track in Adelaide. She blinked rapidly as she remembered the Muggle police looking sympathetically at her as they gently told her and Harry about the accident and how her brave parents had held on to one another right at the moment of impact. Harry had wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders thanked the officers and led Hermione away. She remembered the overwhelming pain she felt that night when she had overdosed on over the counter pain pills washed down with her father’s favourite whiskey. Harry had tapped on the bedroom door and following his intuition, kicked the door in and carted an unconscious Hermione to the bathroom grabbed her hair in one hand and with his other hand shoved his fingers down her throat while begging her to keep living. She threw up everything in her system with Harry supporting her. It rocked him to his very core seeing someone he loved this low. He scooped her up in his arms and took her through the Floo and took her to St Mungo’s Hospital and straight into his private Healer’s office. Healer Cobain had no qualms about performing tests in his office to protect Hermione’s right to patient anonymity. Harry held his friends hand as it was explained that her magical core was permanently damaged by the combined efforts of the pills and booze but only time would tell as to the extent.  
"In my educated opinion Miss Granger, at this stage, it appears as though you won’t ever be able to cast a spell to defend yourself. This means if you wanted a change of career, you would have to do something that would give you no call to defend yourself or others. To attempt to do so would at best render you a Squib and at worse possibly kill you or others” the Healer had cautioned.

................................

Hermione felt herself being shaken vigorously. She shook her head and blinked owlishly at Narcissa, who had gone quite pale. “Hermione? Are you alright sweetheart? Talk to me” the older witch pleaded.

“I’m fine, Mrs Malfoy-uh Narcissa” Hermione murmured softly, still blinking like an owl. “I think I just got caught up with a case of I think I just caught up with a case of pre wedding jitters, that’s all.”

“Yes I’m sure that is exactly what it was” Ginny said brightly, but not looking convinced. She continued on saying the wedding invitations looked absolutely stunning. She pulled her invitation out of her purse for the others to look at. It was a pale gold colour with an emerald dragon with silver eyes entwined in a wreath of lilac asters with a scarlet and golden book in the dragon’s claws. The inscription read:

Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy together with Lord Harry Potter and Miss Ginevra Weasley humbly request the honour of your presence to celebrate the bonding and marriage of Lord Draco Abraxas Malfoy & Lady Hermione Granger-Potter.

At sunset on June 14th 2002, Draco and Hermione will say their vows in front of family friends and other esteemed guests and be bound in magical matrimonial bliss.

Please note: This is a black tie event, furthermore, by request of the bride and groom, in lieu of gifts, the couple will happily accept donations made in their name to the Marauders Orphans Hogwarts Trust fund, a cause close to their hearts.  
Please RSVP to Lord Potter or Lady Malfoy no sooner than March 16th 2002.

Hermione smiled as she read the elegant script. Narcissa had outdone herself with the design on the invitations with the elegant dragon motif was on all the invitations as well as a juggle photograph of Draco and Hermione, frozen in time looking so happy together. Hermione had put the incident out of her mind for now. Only two and a half months til the wedding, then we'll be together forever she thought smiling softly and touching her engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A visual of Hermione's gown is available here:  
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1722214834715452&set=rpd.100007808564875&type=3&theater  
> next chapter will be the wedding. See if you can find where I've borrowed a few vows here and there.
> 
> Original-Sin xx


End file.
